The Names's Waters
by justbecauseiwrite
Summary: AU & and entirely OC. Aviva Waters is an illegitimate daughter of Queen Cersei who was forced to marry Theon Greyjoy's bastard son to secure the alliance, when the alliance turns out unhappy which Aviva decides to change her future by taking a risk to play a game to secure her power and happiness
**_A/N: Hi! Welcome to The Name's Waters. This is my first GOT fanfic (I only just got obsessed just last winter) so please go easy on me as I am figuring out the complicated storyline that makes sense in my head. Happy Reading!_**

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything, just my OCs that I made up. _**

* * *

**_King's Landing_**

* * *

Aviva stood on her balcony which she watched the busyness of King's Landing. She took a deep breath of the dust of the city as she closed her eyes in imagination.

 _If only I wasn't Aviva Waters, I would be among with them. Imagine all the freedom I'd receive._

"Aviva Waters! How many times I told you not go to the balcony," said Aviva's mother, Queen Regent Cersei.

Aviva didn't even bother to argue with her mother as she knew she is a disappointment in her mother's eyes.

"Doesn't matter now. Come and sit down. I have something important to tell you."

Aviva followed her mother back into her room. She sat down across her mother. There was a silence. Cersei just stared at her then stirred in the chair which Aviva knew it's not good news. It was never a good news whenever her mother wishes to speak her in private.

"Mmm. Aviva. My poor and unlucky bastard."

Aviva rolled her eyes as she was annoyed with her mother, "I don't have time to sit here all day. Cut to point."

"Aviva Waters! This is no way a lady to speak to your Mother. You better to keep your mouth shut if I am to marry you to Saelyr Pyke."

"You're marrying me to another bastard." choked Aviva as she learned the fact that she will never gain the power of respect from the people.

"It's either Pyke Bastard or a bastard nun, take your pick." said Cersei sharply.

Aviva nodded in understanding. Maybe she will finally escape her mother's stronghold and gain more independence in Pyke. Margaery had told her stories how back her home in Highgarden that she was free to do whatever she wanted to.

"I accept it. When will I leave to Pyke?"

"You'll start your journey tomorrow. Saelyr would like to put a Pyke heir into you as soon possible."

Aviva gasped in disbelief. She never thought she would be married off that soon.

"You can't do that! I'm only fourteen!"

"You're so delusional. Half of this country has married by age fourteen. Your uncle married Sansa when she was only fourteen."

Aviva nodded as she put her head down as she didn't have anything to fight back.

"That what I thought. You keep up like this and you'll make a great wife."

Aviva frowned, which Cersei stood up and left the room. Frustrated with her life as a pawn for her mother, she took a jewelry box and threw onto the wall. She watched the jewelry box crashed into many broken pieces.

"Mistress Waters? Are you okay? Did anyone break in your room?" asked Aviva's handmaid.

"Unless you can change the fate that I'm to marry the bastard of Pyke then I'll be fine." snapped Aviva.

"Aviva Waters! That not the lady behaves to her servants." scolded Aviva's governess upon overhearing her sharpness.

Aviva held her head up which she proceed to apologize her handmaid, which she accepted without saying anything.

"Will you both excuse me? I would like to get started on packing."

Both ladies agreed and left without protesting. Aviva felt a rush of relief to have alone time which she walked to her balcony once again. She watched the people passing, purchasing goods and children playing in streets.

 _Maybe I shall cut my hair and run away to live among these people. I hear stories how a girl escaped and was successful._

She started to frown. If she escapes this place, where can she go? There is no way that she can stay in King's Landing. People would recognize her. She has no knowledge what the world looks like outside of King's Landing. There was nothing but for her to hope that Pyke will give her an independence and chance to explore the world. Deciding that she prefers to venture unknown place rather than starve but in the comfortable place that she walked to her wardrobe to pack her dress in her wooden chest. After an hour or so of packing, she heard the knight guard announcing the entrance of her mother. Groaning at the fact that she doesn't want to hear another lecture.

"Seven Heavens, I don't want to speak with you. I just want to pack in peace."

Cersei stopped her daughter from speaking further.

"Since Myrcella died many years ago. I have only a girl left, you poor bastard one."

Aviva was getting annoyed with all the name calling as a bastard that she shifted, "Alright, Mother. I'm not here to listen to all the reasons why I am a bastard and a disappointment to you. I will never be your perfect daughter, take it or leave it."

Cersei proceeds to slap on her face, "You need to learn to hold your tongue until I'm done speaking. Besides, I'm not here to talk you about your bastardy."

Aviva just stood there as she refuses to react to the stinging pain. She is not going to show her weakness in front of her cruel mother.

"You can't go Pyke without a wedding dress so I present you this gown," Cersei called for her handmaid to bring the gown. Aviva had to hold her gasp back as the wedding gown was so beautiful but at same, she was suspicious of her mother's random act of kindness. Her mother wasn't known for random act out the blue.

"Okay. Cut to the chase. What is your reasoning?"

Cersei was little taken back. She doesn't have any real reason except that she is about to ship off her only surviving daughter to the distant country. She will never admit how much she loves her and only protecting herself from harm, in knowing that Aviva worth nothing in this kingdom as the female bastards fares worse than male bastards.

"None of the real reason, except that you're my only surviving daughter. Myrcella never got a chance to wear my gown."

Aviva did not take her word for granted which she just squinted at her but did not say anything. It made Cersei feel nervous. She never felt that so nervous about to gain approval from her illegitimate daughter. Aviva just stared at the beautiful dress which she knew that she cannot resist anymore.

"I love the dress. It is beautiful."

Cersei nodded as she was pleased with herself which she decided to leave Aviva alone by bidding her a good evening. Aviva took a deep breath and jumped onto her bed. She immediately snuggled which not long after, she fell asleep. She dreamt of being a free woman, exploring the world outside of King's Landing.


End file.
